transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Impromptu Situation Report - Spoils of War/Scorposilas
Security Room - Decagon - Iacon A multitude of monitors cover most of the walls that make up the security room. It is here that the Autobots' elaborate web of sensor network grids is vigilantly monitored by Autobot military personnel. This includes key tactical locations underground, on the surface, near city perimeters, and even the region of space around Cybertron. Contents: Arcee Red Alert's Desk Sensor Grid Terminal acon> Obvious exits: East leads to Command Center - Decagon. Arcee is quietly seated at a terminal typically used by the head of Intel, working very diligently on dispatches and reports. Jazz has, as it happens, just arrived from Earth. Between the situation at Nova Cronum and the deal with Silasnok, it seems like things are heating up in the home town. Besides, with all the Autobot's that are moving an' shaking these days up here, there's no where else with anything like the sense of excitement or urgency. And rumor has it, there's a lot of sneaking and peaking going on as well. He'd arrived on the last shuttle up from Autobot City, and blipped in with the command center on his way up. No surprise at all that there are leaks and the news of his arrival gets around before he even gets upstairs and finds his office. He's just punching in his keycode on the door now, a couple datapads in one hand. Arcee turns in sudden surprise, half-expecting someone else to be coming through that door...but when she sees Jazz, she seems pleased. "Jazz! Wow, it's been forever since I've seen you...it was probably in Autobot City on Earth. Welcome back. If I can answer any questions for you, let me know. You might have a few." He'd been preoccupied, a bit sloppy but he's space-lagged a bit, so he hadn't even really noticed Arcee until she says something. Looking up as the door to his office slides open he grins, "Well I'll be, if it ain't Arcee!" Raising the datapads he's holding, "I gotta stack of reports, but I'd much rather get some live feed from someone who's been down in the trenches. Nothing like a first hand accounting, in fact, I was gonna call in a few; no reason to say I can't start with you." He leaves the door to his office open as he steps inside and sits behind his desk, "Come on in and make yourself comfy!" Sky Lynx arrives from the Command Center - Decagon to the east. Sky Lynx has arrived. "You have enough reading material there to keep you occupied for a few dozen cycles, at least," Arcee observes with a laugh, glancing around the office. She's pleased to see there's comfy chairs in Jazz's office. "It's looking pretty grim right now. Not going to lie." Jazz smiles across at Arcee, shaking his head. "Come on now Arcee, we been at this a pretty long time now. You know how it goes..steps forward and steps back, but we just keep pushing on. Ain't no other choice, so we're just gonna have to figure out how we can turn things around as best we can. We aren't gonna win every battle, but we can save as many as we can on the way out if nothing else!" He opens a drawer and tosses the datapads with reports inside, before closing it again. "I'm more than a little worried about this Scorponok business though, that Silas is one crazy cat and there ain't no telling what he's really up to..and more scary is that the 'cons don't seem to be doing nothing about it." How do you know when Sky Lynx graces the general area with his presence? Why, everything seems to look a bit less shiny and new, a bit less magnificent, and a great deal less spectacular. But that is only a matter of comparison, because it is hard to find anything quite the Lynx's equal in grand splendor... or ego, for that matter. "..the final analysis of the device still is pending, but I should say it is far from what initial assessments revealed and indicated it to be, warranting further investigation once other priorities have been dealt with..." He pauses, looking towards Jazz's office and giving it a polite (if not loud) knock with his tail. "Daresay, old chap, you left to see to this Silas nonsense yet?" "I think they're trying to decide whether or not it's actually worth it to go after him, or let us deal with his messes now," Arcee says. She startles a bit at the loud knocking, then chuckles when she hears who it is. "It's the hot topic of the day, what can I tell you." Jazz looks up at the shadow looming into the area outside the open door to his office before Sky Lynx knocks, so doesn't jump himself. Looking out as the head becomes visible he calls out, "Lynx my man, why ain't you ever around when I need a lift? Takin the bus just ain't my idea of travel in style, and the company sure ain't as good, ya know?" he asks of the magnificent one. "I just got up from Earth though, since he's threatening to blow up Cybertron I thought I'd nip on up and see what I could do to help defuse the situation..hopefully by finding and defusing this weapon he says he's planted.. Arcee here was just gonna gimme the rundown on what's up since I'm new to the neighborhood, you wanna pull up a patch ah sunshine and stick a head in?" Dogfight arrives from the Command Center - Decagon to the east. Dogfight has arrived. Sky Lynx does indeed stick his head in. "I am not a suitable substitute for a bus, Jazz, which is precisely why I do not linger about to act as one when any and every Autobot decides they would rather not pilot their own shuttle." He snorts softly and looks at Arcee. "Unfortunately, Silas is worth going after. While I cannot substantiate his claims of a device capable of destroying Cybertron, the sheer volume of destruction he could unleash upon the occupants of Earth is nothing to ignore. They cannot deal with Trypticon unassisted." Fortress Maximus has arrived. Rewind has arrived. "But if we put our resources into stopping Trypticon -- we may very well lose Nova Cronum permanently. We still have time to gain it back, if we can establish air supremacy there. I'm not saying that one is more important than the other, but...we might have to choose," Arcee admits sadly. "Someone say Air Supremacy?" Oh look who looks like a plasma cannon went off in his face and was just passing through, and certainly not tailing Sky Lynx, its Dogfight! The small Autobot passes past Sky Lynx's head to get into the room and nods to the occupants, folding his arms and trying to look like he is supposed to be here. Sky Lynx sighs. "I understand. I would like to see Nova Cronum controlled by us, but I also have to ask myself if victory in Nova Cronum is worth the cost of unleashing Silas on our allies on Earth." He shuffles to give Dogfight room to enter (mainly by ducking his head out of the room, letting him get in, and then dipping his head right back in again). "I know Arcee, but I'd say lettin' the planet get blown up would more or less eliminate any chance of retakin Nova Cronum and everything else ta boot!" replies Jazz as he shakes his head. Looking up he spots Dogfight and winces, "Ouch, that don't look like it felt good at all Dogfight, you alright buddy?" he asks before grinning at Sky Lynx. "I wasn't saying you were a bus old friend, I'm just saying you're stylin' good and proper!" He nods again to Sky Lynx, "The Decepticon's are always a thorn in the side, but they're the old familiar problem. This Silasnok thing has catastrophe written all over it..I hate to say it, but we may have to take a step back and accept a loss in Nova Cronum. I ain't givin' up yet though! Elita's smart as they come and we got some good assets in play." "Elita One is, perhaps, one of the more capable field commanders I have ever had the pleasure of finding under my command. I do not doubt her capabilities, but I fear for the resources that may be denied to her current field of operations. I intend to take up a post earth-side to deal with Trypticon directly, or to at least provide some form of interference should it be required, until we can properly mobilize to neutralize the threat. It may not be the most sound of things to do-" He pauses, about to say more on the matter, but it goes unsaid. "We may need to treat Nova Cronum as a special operations field, inserting the best of the small-unit tactical operatives we have to hinder and delay, not overwhelm and win, while we start to pull resources elsewhere. If I know the Decepticons, they will not hesitate to capitalize on any perceived weakness on our end." Rewind walks up to the doorway and squeezes by a tiny spot not occupied by Sky Lynx's head. He's small, so he can manage. Then he enters the room, looking up at everyone- and yes, Dogfight, *everyone*. And there are some HUGE Bots here. He takes a moment to aim his camera up at Sky Lynx, aiming for his good side (though Sky Lynx would probably tell him ALL his sides are good...). Sky Lynx makes an impressive video subject, after all. He waves to Arcee and nods to the others. "Hi, guys." Dogfight gives a bit of a demented smile. "Fine now! There's this uh, four armed freaky Decepticon? Didn't like me giving him a choke hold and sort of fired a plasma cannon in my face. Should probably put the report through about that...". The Triggerbot gives Jazz a bit of a glare, though, at his statement. "While I'm kinda agreeing with you, I'm not done with Cronum until I send Blast Off runnin' from there with his tailfin between his legs". He nods to the one bot in the room smaller than him as Rewind enters. Arcee nods in agreement when Sky Lynx mentions Elita. "Exactly. I think that would be an excellent idea, only because it would be a very poor idea in the long run to just cede Nova Cronum to the Decepticons...because of the area in which it's in, many other important strongholds could potentially fall and it wouldn't be long before we'd have logistical problems. Dogfight, under Sky Lynx's plan, you'd probably make a really big difference on the Terran front." She can't help but grin as her mini-BFF, Rewind, arrives with his ever-present cam in hand. "Hi, Rewind!" Jazz listens to the comments from the various sources, nodding to most. "I ain't sayin' we write em off. I'm just thinkin' that we're gonna have to figure out how to divvy up the resources. We got no choice but to come up with a plan to stop Silas from detonating that subspace shenanigans of his, and we gotta figure out how to do that and at the same time how to push back at Nova Cronum.. Shame the Decepticreeps seem to be ignoring the fact that Scorponok's gone rogue on em, if they shifted their attention away from Nova Cronum it'd buy us time for a push that could help swing things..and they might actually manage to get things straightened out.." Rewind blinks at Dogfight. "Four armed Decepticon? Are we talking an insecticon?" He walks over to Arcee and grins up at her (under the faceplate, of course, but she can probably tell anyway). "Rallying the troops, Arcee? I'm ready to help when the time comes, just let me know." He looks back at Sky Lynx and Dogfight. "Yes... getting some aerial superiority would help right now. We can hit them all all levels... I can go low and scout and you guys can knock them from the sky." He listens to Jazz and nods, "I agree. We need to match people's strengths to either dealing with a citywide push on Nova Cronum from several levels, ground, underground, and air... or bringing both strategy and the physical force to back it up when dealing with Silas and Trypticon." Sky Lynx thinks for a moment. "I will look at what resources I've available upon my return to Earth, perhaps there is something that is simply being overlooked which we can utilize to deal with this problem." Dogfight does his grumbly sounding venting as Arcee mentions he'll most likely be important. Sure it does feed his ego but... "Pfah you're killing me here Arcee!" He laughs a bit. "Least the 'cons are most likely going t' be having the same problems we are about the whole thing". The Triggerbot rubs his chin thinking "... No objections to just trying to take down the human with Trypticon, right? I mean, he's blatently threatened the lot of us, and takes out two threats at once. Hopefully forever." Dogfight shakes his head to Rewind. "Some sort of uh, not-Sweep? Used a scythe? Psychopath who doesn't get along well with Blast Off". Arcee chuckles at Rewind. "You bet." She glances around at the others, then mentions, "There's...so much to plan, here. Right now I'm trying to keep Intel going, which -- Jazz, I'll tell you more about that situation later. Our Intel CO is...not here. That's the short version of the story. I'm doing whatever work has been coming into the department, in his absence. Which is why I have to go now. I have to check his desk." She shrugs. "It is what it is." Before she leaves, she gives Dogfight a grin, then she disappears back into the main room. Jazz looks over to Arcee and nods, "I appreciate all you're doing Arcee.." he says as she heads back to work. Looking around at the other he shakes his head slightly, "Ain't it always just like that? Too much work, and never enough sets of hands to get everything done.. But we'll figure something out. Sky Lynx, like I say, you just let me know what you need and I'll get ya' all the support I can figure out how to send your way. In the meantime, I'm gonna ease on 'round and do a little snoopin' myself. I been ridin' the bench way too long, time to get in the field and see if I can still play ball." Rewind watches the others, his camera recording everything (as it always does, he's the Autobot archivist after all)! He nods to Dogfight. "Hmmm... odd. Sounds like Airlift, who Sky Lynx mentioned returning recently." He looks over at the huge shuttle, then back to Dogfight. "I can look through my records and let you know what I can find about him." He nods to Jazz. "Yes... we may not have enough people, but with the /kind/ of people we have..." He looks all around, "...We can win this thing, and we can make things right."